<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Brother by CertifiedInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964841">The Good Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedInsomniac/pseuds/CertifiedInsomniac'>CertifiedInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Dead Severus Snape, Good Regulus Black, No Smut, Not that he was bad in the first place, Rape, Vernon Dursley deserves to burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedInsomniac/pseuds/CertifiedInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Regulus Black pull a stunt that ends up with one of them dead but a Horcrux safely away from Voldemort. The other takes up the position of potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p>
<p>Briefly mentions of rape and abuse. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crap. It’s crap and I know it. I don’t proof read so it’s even more crap. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus Black. He was a nineteen year old. Fresh out of Hogwarts and already in the center of the black and white battle. Good and bad fought and bad was gonna win if they didn’t do something. </p>
<p>Regulus knew the path he chose was wrong but he was scared. He still is scared, but that can’t get in the way this time. A tall, pale man stepped up beside his. They stared in silence out at the untamable ocean just below the very rocks they stood on. </p>
<p>“Do you have it?” The taller man asked. </p>
<p>“Ya...” Regulus pulled a bulky locket out of his cloak pocket and held it out to the other man. </p>
<p>They stared at it before Regulus closed his fist around it, the chain handing down.</p>
<p>“I’ll be in and out.” His voice was husky and quiet, coated with fear and determination. </p>
<p>“No.” The taller man intervened. </p>
<p>“No?” Regulus questioned. </p>
<p>“I’ll take it. I’ll take Kreacher and I’ll get it there.” The taller man explained. </p>
<p>“You have a bigger part to play.” Regulus attempts to reason fell on deaf ears. </p>
<p>“Let me make up for the mistakes I have made, Regulus.” The taller man pleaded. </p>
<p>Regulus took a deep breath on turned the false locket in his palm before handing it over to the older man.</p>
<p>“Come back alive, Severus.” </p>
<p>“You know that is a promise I can not make, Regulus.” And with that Severus Snape disappeared into the mouth of the cave with a frazzled house elf in his wake. </p>
<p>Severus Snape didn’t make it out of that cave, but Kreacher and the real locket did. Regulus pulled a small vile from his pocket and poured a drop on the locket.</p>
<p>It burst open and in a cloud of black smoke an image appeared. Regulus was the one holding the wand while his brother withered and screamed on the floor. A final drop from the vile and the locket was destroyed and so was Regulus. Regulus survived and Severus Snape was dead. That’s the cold hard truth the Regulus left that island with. </p>
<p>Regulus didn’t like the ministry. It always brought pain for him. Last time he was there it was to testify for his freedom. If not for Dumbledore he would be rotting in Azkaban. Today he was there to testify against his own brother. Sirius was a Slytherin at heart after all. </p>
<p>Sirius wasn’t there when he entered the large room. Instead Regulus was instructed into a seat and was given three drops of veritiserum. </p>
<p>“What is your full name?” </p>
<p>“Regulus Arcturus Black.” </p>
<p>“When is the last time you had contact with you older brother?” </p>
<p>“In his last year of Hogwarts. About five years ago.” </p>
<p>“Did you know of his relations to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”</p>
<p>“I did not.” </p>
<p>“Finally, do you believe he would have betrayed Lily and James Potter?”</p>
<p>“I did not know him well enough to make such a judgement.” </p>
<p>That was the honest answer. The last time Sirius and Regulus had had a full conversation was the night before Sirius left for his first year of Hogwarts. </p>
<p>The ministry wizards talk among themselves for a few moments before turning back to him.</p>
<p>“You may go.”</p>
<p>And that he did. He went back to the apartment he had rented in London so he would not have to go back to Grimmwald Place. Kreacher came with him of course, though he often made his way back to Grimmwald Place to clean and such. His apartment face toward the London Eye which was beautiful at night. He liked the hustle and bustle of the streets down below. The muggles were always lively and it made him feel less alone. Regulus never did really like to be alone. </p>
<p>Regulus didn’t go back into the wizarding world for awhile. He got a day job at a little muggle cafe near his apartment and got a white kitten he called Rosequartz and lived quietly. That is until Albus Dumbledore turned up at his door. </p>
<p>“Professor? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Regulus asked as he held the door open. </p>
<p>“Well I heard of your slight disappearance from the wizarding world so I thought I’d come see how you are fairing.” Albus answered. </p>
<p>“Well I appreciate the gesture, that can’t be the only reason you’re here.” Regulus pointed out. </p>
<p>“Well you are right. I’ve come to offer you a position.” Albus sat on the couch and crossed his legs. </p>
<p>“A position?” Regulus sat in the love seat across from him. </p>
<p>“I would like you to come teach potions at Hogwarts.” Albus offered. </p>
<p>The offer shocked Regulus far more than he’s willing to admit. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember being top of my year at potions. Why me?” Regulus questioned. </p>
<p>“You got an O on your NEWT exam. I would say you are well qualified.” Albus responded. </p>
<p>“Alright. Say I do agree. What do I get out of it?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>What? He was a Slytherin. He had to know how this would benefit him.</p>
<p>Dumbledore chuckled and leaned forward. </p>
<p>“You’d be head of Slytherin house, you can set up your classroom in any empty classroom you’d like, you’d have your own office and chambers, three meals a day, fair pay, entrance to the kitchen, and if you would rather come back into your life here in the muggle world after one term I won’t be forcing or pressuring you to stay.” Albus told him. </p>
<p>Regulus thought about it for a good five minutes. He didn’t really have much to loose. He had nothing tying him to the apartment or job. He liked children well enough. He missed Hogwarts. </p>
<p>“Can I bring my cat?” Regulus asked. </p>
<p>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“Then when do I move in?” </p>
<p>Dumbledore grinned and they began to discuss pay and such matters. </p>
<p>September 1st came quicker than Regulus would have wanted but he felt ready. He had set up the potions lab on the second floor. The room was large and had plenty of windows for proper ventilation. It was open airy. The work benches weren’t to far together and had two seats at each with plenty of room for both students to work without getting in each others way. Regulus’s desk was situated at the front with a black board behind it and to the side a bit. In the back were two large bookshelves and two ingredient cabinets on either side of the door. </p>
<p>Regulus had taken to wearing long sleeve v-neck shirts in a few different colors, jeans, and pulling his chin length curly black hair back into a small low pony tail as to keep it out of his face. He wasn’t ashamed of his dark mark so he would roll his sleeves up to his elbows. It was common knowledge he was a death eater so he saw no point in hiding it. He never did grow out of the habit of wearing heavy eye liner so that was a part of his wardrobe as well. He got a eyebrow piercing right after the war ended and got flowers tattooed around his dark mark and up his shoulder. All in all he was turning over a new leaf, but unlike Sirius with the leather jackets and band t’s he just wanted to be laid back. </p>
<p>Right now he sat at the teachers table in a pale green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, light wash jeans with ripped knees, light grey Vans, and his wand behind his ear. His hair was tied back, eye liner on point, and eyebrow piercing on full display. McGonagall didn’t really approve of his unprofessional attire but she also was happy to see the uptight scared boy she knew smiling and relaxing.</p>
<p>The students began to flood in and all eyes were immediately on the young man in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled at them and some of the older girls (and a few boys) blushed. He wished he had been like this back in school. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so lonely. </p>
<p>The sorting came and went and Regulus clapped loudly when students got sorted into his house.</p>
<p>“Now before we fill our stomachs I would like to introduce the new potions teacher and head of Slytherin House, Professor Regulus Black.” Dumbledore announced. </p>
<p>Regulus stood up and bowed slightly with a kind smile. Nobody clapped because they were to focused on his flower covered dark mark. Regulus looked at Dumbledore uncomfortably, the older man nodded back. </p>
<p>“Well if you were wondering, yes. I was a death eater, but that’s my past so I would appreciate if you didn’t judge me based on it.” The student body was surprised when the layer back looking man spoke in such a formal manner. </p>
<p>Regulus sat back down and the feast commenced. Oh how he’s missed Hogwarts food. </p>
<p>Regulus met his house in their common room. He never did like that it was in the dungeon but that something he couldn’t change. The Slytherins looked at his either nervously, curiously, or disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“Well as you know I am your head of house so I’m going to say this. You are a family. You will help each other and stand up for each other and be a shoulder for each other to lean on. We have just gotten out of a war where the man who threatened the well-being of thousands was a Slytherin. That does not make you bad, but the other houses will not be kind. You can come to me with whatever you need. If you need help with homework or just need to talk my door is always open. There are charms on all your rooms so if you have a nightmare or a panic attack or just need to talk all you have to do is tap on the wall three times in a row and I’ll be there as quick as I can be.<br/>
You do have rules you must follow or points will be taken and detentions will be given. There’s not many and they’re not hard. 1. There is a curfew. First- fourth years must be in their dorm rooms by 10pm. Fifth-seventh may stay in the common room until midnight but you must be in your dorm rooms after that. 2. Boys are not aloud in girls rooms and vice versa. If you believe you have been put in the wrong section, the dorms being separated by gender, then come to me and we can get it changed. If you believe you do not belong in either then we can work something out. 3. Cats, toads, and rats, are to stay in the common room. Cats may wander at night but they become a distraction during the school day. 4. You are expected to be present at all three meals unless you have provided me with a good reason. 5. First years may not try out for Quidditch. This is a rule enforced in all the houses not just ours. 6. First and second years may not visit Hogsmead and if you do not have a permission slip signed after that then you may not go. This is also an all houses rule. 7. We respect pronouns. This is my rule and I expect all of you to follow it. 8. Bullying will not be tolerated.<br/>
That’s it. Easy. Follow these, get to class on time, and finish your work and you’ll make it through with no detentions. The password changes every fortnight so make sure you check the notice board.<br/>
My chambers are just down the hall. The portrait of man in a flower field. Just knock on the frame and if I’m in I’ll answer. If I’m not then check my office which is attached to my classroom. Have a good night.” And with that he left the students to adjust. </p>
<p>Regulus Black didn’t leave at the end of that year and quickly became a favorite teacher among the student body. He was strict and had high standards but he would pat you on the head if you did it right. He was the teacher most students from any house would go to for mental health reasons or problems at home. He never made anyone feel lesser of themselves. If he noticed the class he was teaching looked especially stressed or over exerted then he would cancel that class and go into a story or just let the students nap and chill or work on homework for another class. </p>
<p>The year of 1991 came around and he found it very suspicious that Harry Potter hadn’t written a letter confirming his attendance to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again crap but I’m trying. I hope you enjoyed.<br/>Until next Chapter.<br/>-Pen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>